Two Different Types of Angels
by call me your partner in crime
Summary: Edward left, and Bella killed herself. She is now an angel and happens to run into the Cullens a couple years later. Will she accept Edward back into her life?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This takes place after Edward leaves, and Bella can't handle it anymore. She commits suicide, but is turned into an angel. She meets up with the Cullens again, who are happy to find she actually isn't dead. **

***Stephanie Meyer owns everything.

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – Decision

He doesn't want me. Edward left. I felt the sob build in my throat, and the tears flow down my face. What had I done wrong?

I was alone in this world, or so I felt. I knew I was wasting my life, and I hated it. I was hurting everyone. Charlie, my friends and family...

The pain had become unbearable, and I truly felt unwanted. I can't take it! My life has no point anymore, so why live it?

I stood up and went to my room. I knew by doing this, I would hurt Charlie even more. And Renee, and Phil. But it was my choice, they couldn't blame themselves.

I quickly wrote out suicide notes, something I honestly thought I would never, _ever_ do during my lifetime.

_Dear Charlie, Renee, and Phil,_

_It's not your fault. I'm so sorry, but I honestly can't live anymore. My emotional pain is killing me alive, and I'm done with it. Just... done. _

_Please understand. I love you all so much, and you raised me to be who I am. Or, was. _

_Don't, not for one second, blame yourselves. You all tried your best, and I appreciate that. But I truly think my life has no point anymore. Edward was my life, and now he is gone. Apparently, there are two ways a life can be taken away. Mentally, and physically. I am sorry I have done both to this family. _

_You were all very special. Mom, you were... well... mom! You raised me and helped my through my tough times. You were always there for me, and I am so, so sorry I am taking myself away from you. Don't forget, I will always love you. I may not be here in person, but I will be here in your memory and heart. Forever. I will be your guardian angel, I think it is time we switched places for a couple years. _

_And Phil. Oh, Phil. I am truly glad my mother has found you. Really, I am. You are a great, wonderful person and I will never forget you. Please help my mom with this, you are strong. Thank you, and I love you. _

_And dad. Dad dad dad. There's just so much I could say. First, thank you for letting me live with you. It let me meet Edward, and become closer to you. And, now, I actually love Forks. Who would have guessed? Second, thank you for loving me. I have gone through some pretty though times, and you helped me through all of them. I couldn't ask for more. And third, I'm sorry. I know I am taking myself away from you, but I don't know if I can go on. This is my choice, and I will not allow you or anyone else to take the blame. You have helped me so much, but sometimes pain is to deep to be fixed. _

_Please do not blame this on Edward, either. He has the right to move on and break up with me. I will not hold him from his future. Please, if you value my sanity, you will not blame this on him. Please. _

_And now, once again, I am sorry. I love you all so much, and I can't imagine the pain I am about to bring you through. Goodbye, I love you. Please don't hate me. _

_Love, Bella_

I left the note on Charlie's bed, knowing he would find it when he got home. I felt terrible, but this had to be done.

I dressed in the blue blouse that Edward said he had loved me in and a pair of jeans Alice had bought me. It was my farewell to them , the vampires that I loved.

Grabbing my keys, I drove to La Push. There was a cliff there, and, to be honest, I would rather jump than shoot myself.

Standing on the edge of the cliff, I silently thought of my goodbyes to the Cullens.

_Goodbye Alice and Jasper. I'm sorry I had to leave you Alice, but I think this is the right thing to do. Keep her happy for me, Jazz. _

_Goodbye Emmett and Rosalie. Em, you were always my lovable, bear of a brother. I 'm sorry, big bro, I'm sorry. Rose... well... I wish I could say sorry. I put your family in danger, and I know you think I'm spending my life wrong. Truly, I am sorry. _

_Goodbye Esme and Carlisle. You two were like my mom and dad, always so caring and loving. No matter how much trouble we would all get in, you still loved us all. I thank you for that. _

_And... Edward. Goodbye. I have always, and will always, love you. Please don't blame yourself, this was all my choice. Please realize that. I'm sorry. _

And with that, I flung myself off the cliff. I swear, I heard Edward yell my name.

* * *

**REVIEW!!! Please, let me know how my story is! I'm still working on it, but I love to write, so I will probably post often. Sorry, this chapter was short. I will try to make my other ones longer. Thanks!! **

**Peace out!! **

**- IItwilightaddictII **


	2. Chapter 2

I was in a world of darkness. I was nothing. I couldn't feel anything, see anything, hear anything, taste anything, smell anything…I felt like I could be under Alec's power. Maybe I was.

It was only my thoughts that I controlled. Was I dead? It was either that or I was in a coma. I _did_ jump of a cliff, though…So I doubt I would be in a hospital sleeping on a bed and waiting to wake up.

_Yep,_ I thought. _I'm dead. _

But if I'm dead, why don't I feel better?! I'm still sad! And I still miss Edward! If the pain doesn't go away when you die, then why die at all? Where was heaven?! Maybe this was my second life. I had never really thought about what happens after you die.

But if this _was _my second life, why wasn't I waking up?? I need therapy.

I don't know how long I stayed like this. It could have been days. Months. _Years. _But, as time passed, I found myself again. Well, sort of.

My body still felt heavy, like it was trapped under weight. I couldn't move anything, and I wondered if I was paralyzed. I could have broken my spine. Didn't Esme become paralyzed when she committed suicide? Obviously, she wasn't paralyzed now, though. Vampire venom worked miracles.

Like vampires, I could hear everything with in a couple miles. Heartbeats, the soft _pat pat pat_ of footsteps in the distance, people talking, the La Push beach waves crashing along the shore...

For a little while, I wondered if I was becoming a vampire. I figured not because I was not burning and I would actually be able to see and feel and move. I had no desire to drink someone's blood, either. Jacob had also not come to kill me yet.

_Jacob. _The thought burned me. Mentally, I mean. Would he recognize the dead, bloody girl who laid at the bottom of La Push's high cliff? Ugh. It was scary to think of him seeing me like this.

Randomly, I thought if I was still on Earth. Was I trapped inside my own body? Unable to stop someone from burying me alive? Or perhaps burning my body into a pile of ashes? Could dead people _hear_ what was going on around them?? Maybe I wasn't dead, after all.

_No, you're not dead._ The voice filled my head, but I knew it wasn't my thought. No one had spoken the words, either. They filled my head, not my hears.

_Who are you?? _ I demanded. I was totally losing it.

_You master. My name's Dee. _

Dee? Interesting name. Why was this person inside my head, anyway? And since when do I have a _master_??????

_Since now. _She sounded amused.

_Oh, no! I share my _every _thought with you???? _Aw! What did I do to deserve this?

_Yes. Actually, I share thoughts with all my angels. It's part of the job. _

_Angels? What do you mean by angels? _She was so random.

_Bella, don't you see? Your an angel. A-N-G-E-L. _She spelled out. Dee was kind of annoying. I wondered how old she was.

_I'm an... angel? You mean I'm not dead? _No! I can still have emotional pain!

_Well, you are dead. Sort of. You are invisible to humans, but not to mythical creatures. You have wings and acute senses. You don't eat, sleep, and you don't have to breathe. You are fast and strong and beautiful. _

_So I'm sort of like a vampire? _

_Yes, Bella. Except you don't have a desire to drink blood. Actually, you are stronger and faster than vampires. It's funny, both creatures have hard, cold skin. _She chuckled at the end.

The word "vampire" brought back back memories. I sighed mentally. _Edward can see me? _

_Yes, he can. I'm sorry. Charlie can't see you, though. _

_Can Edward hear me, now? Can angels have any powers? _

_Edward can't hear you. He can't hear angels at all, actually. We have some sort of defense field. No powers work on us except powers that belong to other angels. _

_So we can have powers? Do I have one? _

_All angels have at least one. I believe you can control objects with your mind and imitate any sound. As you grow older you may develop more powers. _Dee confirmed.

_Okay. And - sorry, this is random - can humans hear us? _

Dee laughed. It sounded like bells. _No. As far as they know, we don't exist. They couldn't know about us if we wanted them to. _

I smiled in my head, then sighed. _Can I see you? Or other angels? _

_Yes. I'll visit you. I need to teach you how to fly and control your powers, anyway. _

I laughed. I had made a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella learns more about Dee and who she is. Stephanie Meyer still owns Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Fortunately, I could now feel my body. Nothing hurt, thankfully, but my skin did feel different. It felt just like Edward's.

While I worked on making my body mine again, I chatted with Dee. She really was a nice person once you got to know her. Well, angel.

_Dee? _I asked.

_Yeah? _

_Where I am. _

Silence.

_I mean, am I still at La Push? _

_No, Bella. You're on a cloud. _

_A cloud?! _How weird. What was I doing on a _cloud_???

_Yep. Your funeral has passed and I dug you up from your grave. Don't worry, it looks untouched. I made sure. _

Huh. Interesting. _Are you near me? _

_I'm right next to you, Bella. _I felt something pat my arm.

_Oh, okay. Sorry, I know this is random, but, how old are you? _

_The same age as you. Eighteen. _

_How did you die? _

Dee sighed, then she spoke, which surprised me. "I was killed for speaking against the government. It was a long, long time ago when woman couldn't speak freely. I died in 1841, I think." Her voice sounded very pretty, I noticed. I wondered what she looked like. Too bad I was still blind.

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't be. To be honest, I'm really glad I died. I hated living in that time period." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I nodded. I had another question. "Why are you our... ruler?"

Dee laughed. "I don't really like to think of me as a ruler. I was just chosen to rule because I have the highest power of all angels. No angel can stand up to me."

"What is it?"

"I can control all powers. I can multiply powers and use them, give out powers, take them away from others... it works on every kind of creature."

"That's neat! But what do you mean no other angel can stand up to you? Doesn't someone else have this power?"

"Nope!" She sounded proud. "I was special! We don't know why I'm like this, though."

"Who's 'we'?"

"We have a group of leaders. Like the Volturi. I'm just the head leader... And probably the most powerful person - or creature - in the world."

* * *

**Like? Love? Hate? Review!!**

**IItwilightaddictII**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephanie Meyer owns everyhing!

* * *

**

Chapter 4

_Okay, Bella. Close your eyes. _

_What? Why, Dee?_

_It's time for you to regain your eyesight! _She sounded excited.

_Oh. Do you go through this with every angel you help? _I asked, squeezing my eyes closed.

_Yep. And don't worry, it doesn't hurt. I've gone through this myself, remember? _

It didn't last long. I felt a strange coolness sweep over my eyes, and then it was gone. I didn't feel any different.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Gasping, I through my arm over my eyes.

"Too bright!" I squeaked.

Dee laughed. "Yeah, sorry. You have to get used to the light. You'll be fine with in a couple hours. But for now..."

She grabbed my arm and jumped of the cloud. I felt the air stop and realized her wings were out and we were flying. Whoa...

Landing softly, Dee pulled my into the shadows of the trees. Once we reached the heart of the forest, Dee slowly pulled my arm away from my face. I didn't open my eyes though. I had to make sure there was no sunlight. "Is it dark?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. Were in the middle of the forest in one of the rainiest cities in the U.S. I think were good." Dee joked.

I opened my eyes - again - and gasped... _again._ Everything was so... pretty? Was that the right word? Clear, sharp, bright (but not in a bad way) could describe it, too. I could every color mixed into the trees, leaves. Every dent and texture was defined and the colors were brighter, fuller.

"You like it?" I turned over to Dee, and my eyes widened. _WOW. _She was pretty! Dee was wearing a white, spaghetti strap dress with layered ends. The fabric clung to her small, pale body. She was about as tall as me, and had bright, green eyes. Her deep black hair fell in curls to her wait, and her bangs were clipped on top of her head, giving the hair right above her forehead a little puff.

I smiled. "Yeah! Everything is so... _beautiful_. And you look pretty. That's a cute dress."

Dee grinned and looked down at her clothing. "Thanks. And, by the way, your wearing the same dress."

"Oh!" I looked down. Huh. She was right. "So all angels wear the same thing?"

Dee shook her head. "No. There are a couple different styles."

"Different Styles? That's cool!" I chirped.

"Yeah! There are two other kinds of short dresses and there's one long dress. They are all white though - no color." Dee laughed.

"Ah. What about the wings?" Mine were tucked in at my side, the tips meet my knees. They were a bright white and felt soft against my arm and back. I stroked one - it felt like satin.

"They vary from a wide range of colors. Your wings are usually the color of you personality. Like, our wings are both white. That means we are a good person who is unselfish, caring, nice, sweet...You get the idea."

I nodded. "Okay. So, like, if someone had been deeply in love for a couple years, their wings would have red on them?"

"Yep. Yours actually has red on them, I didn't notice before." She turned me around and I felt her hand stroke the part where my wing meets my back.

"Right here. It's actually a very bright red. I don't know how I missed that!" She chuckled softly.

I pulled my wing out and looked at it. Wow, she was right! The beautiful red ran down to the middle of my wing and then faded into white. So pretty!

Dee's face suddenly brightened, and a huge smile spread over her face. It was a beautiful expression. "That reminds me! It's time for me to teach you how to fly!"

* * *

**LIKE? LOVE? HATE SO MUCH YOU WANT TO THROW UP? REVIEW! **

**I HAVE THE PICTURE OF THE DRESS ON MY PROFILE BUT IT ISN'T WHITE. JUST PRETEND IT IS. **

**PEACE OUT!! IItwilightaddictII**


	5. Chapter 5

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING.

* * *

**

Chapter 5

I looked down from the high cliff. I gulped. It looked _a lot _higher and scarier when you can see all the sharp angels of the rocks below. Plus it brings back bad memories.

"Do we really have to practice on _this _cliff?" I scoffed.

"Yep. To get rid of your fears you must face them." Dee grinned at me.

"Dee! I committed suicide by jumping of this cliff!! Now you expect me to jump _again _and hope to fly?!" I screeched.

Dee rolled her eyes. Jerk. "Yes. And you don't need to hope you fly, because you _will _fly. Do you know how many _times_ I've taught angels how to fly?? Really, it's insulting how you don't trust me." Dee shook her head.

"You know I don't mean it that way. I just... I can't jump from this cliff again. It brings back bad memories. And why _this _cliff? There are plenty of other high places around!" I complained.

"Simple. Face your fears and overcome them." She seemed satisfied with her answer, so she pushed me off. Oh, _why _was I standing right on the edge????

I screamed as I went down. Familiar, much? I was going to murder Dee.

"Remember to open your wings!" Dee reminded me.

I pulled them out quickly, and the wind suddenly stopped. My wings felt like they were being ripped off because of the pain. "OW!" I screamed.

"Too fast, Bella!" Dee called. I opened my mouth, and, well... let's just say it wasn't the nicest thing I've ever said.

"You little-" I'll stop there and spare you.

Dee chuckled and appeared next to me in the air. "Okay. Next, I want you to aim downwards. Bring your wings in, free fall a bit, and then bring them out again. Not as fast as last time, though. That way it wont hurt as much."

I nodded tucked my wings in, falling downwards. I screamed in delight, the speed felt _awesome_! Ten times better than roller coasters! When I came close to the ground, I pulled my wings out slowly. It didn't hurt at all this time, and it actually felt _natural_! Yeah. Like, um, wow.

"How was that?" I asked Dee, who appeared next to me.

"Great!" She smiled at me, flashing her, white, perfect teeth. "Now I just need to teach you how to land and start off on the ground."

"Okay, cool!" I chirped.

And we continued our lessons.

* * *

"Watch this!" I shouted to Dee as I dove off the cliff. I summersaulted in the air and then aimed downwards in a diving position. Right before I touched the ground, I pulled my wings out. You could barely hear my landing - I took that as a good sign.

"Very good Bella! Your a fast learner!" Dee smiled at me as she landed a couple feet away. I frowned - I wasn't _that _good of a learner. I checked her head to make sure she wasn't lying.

_Wow! She's so... intelligent! Most angels I take days! Weeks, even! Bella only took a couple hours! Why couldn't _I _do that??? _

I smiled, satisfied with her thoughts. **(A/N: REMEMBER, BELLA AND DEE SHARE THOUGHTS. BELLA CAN'T READ MINDS.) **

We sat there for a couple minutes, unsure of what to do next. Then I remembered something.

"Hey, Dee?"

"Yeah?" She turned her gaze away from the bright sun and looked at me.

"You know how you told me I was invisible to humans?"

Dee grinned widely. "Would you like to test that?"

I smiled. She knew me so well.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! **

**OK, I WILL GIVE YOU A LITTLE HINT ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER: **

**DEE AND BELLA GO TO THE LOCAL HIGH-SCHOOL TO TEST OUT THE WHOLE INVISIBLE-TO-HUMANS THING. APPARENTLY THE CULLEN FAMILY IS BACK IN FORKS. GUES WHO THEY RUN INTO???? **

**PEACE OUT!**

**IItwilightaddictII**


	6. Chapter 6

"What are we doing in a _store_?" I complained as Dee dragged me into Macys.

Dee rolled her eyes. "Shopping. Duh."

Oh, no. What if she was like Alice?!? I would have to ditch her soon...

"I always like to keep a spare outfit. You know, something to wear besides the dress. I figured you could use one, too." She continued.

Well, at least she had a _reason _for shopping. Unlike Alice.

I nodded as she walked over to the juniors section.

"Wont floating clothes freak people out?" I asked as we looked through the racks.

"We need to cover them with our hands. Anything we cover disappears because our hand is over it and we're invisible." Dee explained.

I nodded. "So humans can't see us at all?"

Dee shook her head. "Nope. Or hear us, or feel us. Only magical creatures."

"Ok." I wish the Cullens were human so they couldn't see me.

* * *

About an hour later, Dee and I had our outfits and were headed to Forks High-school.

I had picked out a white v-neck and dark wash skinny jeans, and a Dee had on a black, off-the-shoulder-look top and white skinny jeans. We both had on black-and-white checked vans. **(A/N: PICS IN PROFILE)**

We both landed in front of the school right as the bell rang.

"Uh, oh!" I grinned. "Were late for class! Shall we?" I linked my arm through Dee's and pulled her into the nearest building. I recognized Mike right away. This was gonna be fun.

"Go sit down," I instructed to Dee. "I have business to take care of." Seeing the plan in my head, Dee smiled.

"Okay!" She walked over and sat down in the only empty chair, watching me with a grin. I smiled back and walked right up to Mike, who - obviously - didn't see me. I hit him with my fist, and he screamed. Oops, to much pressure! But... wait! How did he feel me???

I ran over to Dee. The whole class was staring at Mike, who was now crying like a baby. Ha ha idiot!

"How did he feel me punch him?" I hissed to Dee. "Did you lie to me???"

Dee shook her head. "No. I didn't realize you had that power!" She looked worried now.

"What power?"

"Some angels have the power to turn solid. Like, humans can feel it when you touch them and Jacob would probably break his arm if her tried to punch you." Dee grinned at that.

"You don't like Jacob?" I guessed.

She shook her head. "No. I'm not sure why. I just always hated him. Like Edward hated him." I flinched at his name.

"Sorry." Dee said quickly. "Come on," she said, grabbing my arm. "We should probably move to a different classroom."

But, before we could even get up, the bell rang. Wow, I didn't even realize we had been talking this long.

"Lunch time!" Dee announced happily!

"Why the high sprits? I asked as we followed some seniors to the cafeteria.

"Just because!" Dee smiled and skipped through the double doors. I followed, too, but didn't pay much attention to the kids around us as Dee did. She kept looking around the room as if she seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Come on." I tugged Dee to the only empty table. It was the same table that the Cullens used to sit at, which made me miss them even more. I pushed that distracted-looking-Dee into a chair and sat in another one.

"Why are you so distracted?" I asked Dee, who was now staring with wide eyes and a smug grin at the entrance.

She didn't answer me, so I snapped my fingers in front of her face, trying to get her attention. No such luck.

"Them." She pointed across the room.

Reluctantly, I turned my head and looked at her object of focus. I really wish I didn't. Because there, staring at us with wide eyes across the room, was the Cullens. And my beautiful heartbreaker.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just so you know, I'm going to have some Cullen POV's. Most likely Edward's POV. Enjoy!!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything.

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I panicked, not knowing what to do. I wanted to get out of here so badly, but the Cullens were blocking the doors - the only exit. And after the Mike incident, I don't think it would be good if we left an unexplained hle in the wall. Great.

Dee was about to explode with satisfaction. "Yay! The Ex's are together again!" She thought for a moment. "Hmm. I probably shouldn't put it that way."

I suddenly realized that she had set me up. JERK! I ran a stream of curses through my head, screaming them at her. She looked at me.

"Watch the language, Bella." She said.

I was going to murder her. "You little-" I was cut off by Alice.

"Bella! Bella bella bella!" She squealed.

"What do you mean 'Bella'? She committed suicide weeks ago." Jessica's eyes narrowed. Weeks? Wow, the change had taken loner than I thought. I'd only been an angel for a couple days. I randomly wondered how Charlie was coping.

"Humans can't see us. Or hear us." I explained. "Someone say, 'I'm sorry. Alice is hallucinating."

"Sorry. Alice is hallucinating. She just really misses Bella." Jasper said as he grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her outside.

Once they were outside the cafeteria, I heard Alice start screaming. "Bella's back! YAY!!! She's not dead! Actually, she partly is, since she's an angel. But still!" Alice's squeals were muffled - probably covered by Jasper's hand. Hopefully no humans heard her.

Dee looked at the remaining Cullens. "Go get some food and some sit down. You look a little weird just standing there looking at you table. Humans are starting to get suspicious." Dee ordered.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

She tapped her head. "I copied Edward's mind reading ability."

Emmett barley nodded and pulled Rosalie to the line. Edward followed them, his eyes darting back to me every few seconds.

Once they each had a tray full of unnecessary food, they sat down at the table. Me and Dee sat in Jasper and Alice's empty seats.

The silence was awkward. It felt wrong to sit across from Edward. I wanted it, but I couldn't have it. I wanted to be Edward's, to be able to talk with him. Laugh with him. Hug him. Kiss him.

But that wasn't the way things were. I was no longer his, him no longer mine. Things hadn't worked out, and this was how our lives would forever be. Unable to stand being here, I stood up quickly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, running out of the cafeteria. I couldn't care less about the unexplained hole in the wall.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella's alive. Bella's alive. Bella's alive!

Those were the only thoughts that ran through my head. I was so glad she was alive.

I looked into Bella's eyes and saw sadness and pain. Sadness and pain that _I _had caused. That I had brought to Bella, and was now making worse. What's wrong with me?! I'm hurting her. And hurting her, and _hurting her_. I was a jerk, a huge, selfish jerk! I truly hated myself, and the damage I had done.

I ran through the thoughts of my siblings, but, of course, that didn't help much. Their thoughts were all focused on Bella.

_YAY!!!!!!!! Bella's not dead! She's back! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! _Wow. I didn't know Alice could scream that loud. Ouch.

_I really hope she doesn't hate us. _Jasper's thoughts were full of sadness, just like him. He was probably effected by Bellas sadness.

_I can't believe I was so mean to her. Bella doesn't deserve this! She doesn't deserve Edward, either! She's to good for him! She needs someone who actually treats her RIGHT. _Rose. Of course.

_Bella!!!!! Awesome! She's back! And not human, too! I wonder how strong she is... I should probably challenge her to an arm wrestling challenge! _Emmetts thoughts were in sync with Alice's - happy to see their sister.

Suddenly, Alice squealed. "Bella! Bella bella bella!" All the students turned to look at the mental pixie.

_What is she talking about? Bella committed suicide. _Angela sighed in her head. _Why did Bella die? Why did she leave us? I lost a friend. Don't cry, please don't cry. _

The only words I really heard, though, was "Bella committed suicide." Why would she do that?! She promised! Bella promised she would never hurt herself! And now everyone thinks she's dead. What have I done?

"What do you mean 'Bella'? She committed suicide weeks ago?" Jessica demanded, her eyes narrowing. I noticed she looked over at me, and was disappointed that I looked sad.

"Humans can't see us. Or hear us. Someone say, 'I'm sorry. Alice is hallucinating.'" Bella said. Her voice sounded like bells, and it suddenly became my favorite sound in the world. No musical instrument could compare to the beautiful sound.

"Sorry. Alice is hallucinating. She just really misses Bella." Jasper grabbed Alice's hand, and towed his insane wife outside.

"Bella's back! YAY!!! She's not dead! Actually, she partly is, since she's an angel. But still!" I heard Alice scream once she and Jasper were outside. Jasper covered her mouth with his hand, not wanting students to hear her.

I quickly ran through the minds of the kids. None of them heard her, and, if they had, they probably wouldn't have thought about it. They already thought Alice was mental.

Bella's little angel friend suddenly spoke. "Go get some food and sit down. You look a little weird just standing there looking at your table. Humans are starting to get suspicious."

Emmett nodded and tugged Rose over to the line. I followed, my eyes darting to Bella every few seconds. I was worried that she suddenly run away, screaming curses at me as I begged for her to come back. Not that I didn't deserve that.

But, there she was, in all her glory. I suddenly realized how beautiful she looked as an angel. Not that she wasn't beautiful as a human, she was, but... wow. She was perfect. Her beautiful, big brown eyes framed by thick lashes. Her pretty, red lips that stood out against her clear, pale face. Her dark brown hair that fell in perfect ringlets down to her waist. And her beautiful, thin body. Bella had perfect curves in all the right places, and her skin was pale - like always - and clear with no markings. Wow.

We got our food and sat down at our table, Bella and her friend sitting in Jasper and Alice's chairs. Bella looked uncomfortable, and her friend looked amused.

_Don't go Bella. Stay. For me. Please! I'm so sorry! _I though.

But, because I damaged and hurt her so badly, she stood up.

_Wow, she's so... graceful. No! Stop thinking about her, Edward! She hates you! _

The sad, horrible truth came crashing down on me. She hated me. Bella would never forgive me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, running out of the cafeteria.

"So am I." I whispered to no one.

* * *

**What do you think???? Like it??? Review! **

**BTW, I need ideas for the next chapter. Should they make up this soon? Any big events? Let me know! **

**Thanks! **

**Peace out!!!!!! **

**IItwilightaddictII**


	8. AN

**I wont be able to post today because I'm going to my friends b-day party. I'll try to post tomorrow or when I get back. To make it up to you, I'll probably do 2 chapters and multiple POV's. =D**

**Peace out! **

**IItwilightaddictII **


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok, I just got back from the party, so I will post a chapter right now. I will do one tomorrow, too, possibly two chapters. I'll have some different POV's, too. Enjoy! **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I ran. I ran and ran and ran. I could hear footsteps behind me about a mile away, but I didn't turn back. It was probably Dee.

I kept running until I reached a forest in Canada, where I sat in the tallest tree I could find, sobbing quietly. What was wrong with our world??

A couple hours later, Dee appeared. She climbed up the tree and sat down next to me. "I'm sorry," she apologized, looking away. "I probably shouldn't have done that."

"No." I agreed. I was a little mad at her, but it wasn't easy to stay mad at Dee for long.

She suddenly looked at me and smiled. "You're going to forgive me?"

I sighed. I couldn't let her down. She had helped me so much, and she at least deserved friendship from me.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands together.

"Dee! I didn't even say anything!" I complained.

"I know. You thought it! And thoughts are always truer than words!" Her smile was blinding.

"True that." I murmured, hopping out of the tree and onto the ground.

"You know, your balance has improved at lot." Dee complimented me as she landed lightly next to me. "Edward noticed that today at lunch. And how pretty you look."

I turned to her, a puzzled look on my face. "Why would he care about how I look? Or how graceful I know am? He doesn't want me anymore." I said sadly.

Dee smirked. "Why wouldn't he care about your appearance?"

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded. Dee didn't make any sense. Edward didn't want me, he'd made that thought clear. So why would he suddenly care about how graceful or pretty I was?

Dee only smiled and quickly changed the subject. "You know, I have another human to help through their transformation. I believe you know them."

I shook my head. I didn't know any human that had suddenly died.

Dee snickered. "You mean you don't know Mike Newton?"

"What?" I gasped. "I _killed _him?"

"Bella, you're stronger than a vampire and you hit him. Do you think he's going to walk away with only a couple bruises?" Dee demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I grabbed Dee's arm and tugged her into the deeper parts of the forest, where we started running back to the forest.

* * *

**DPOV (going back in time a little...) **

I climbed up the tall tree and plopped down next to Bella. "I'm sorry," I murmured, not meeting her sad and heart-broken eyes. "I shouldn't have done that." All I had done was make the situation worse - what was wrong with me???

"No." She agreed, her voice hard but sad at the same time. I couldn't understand her, I needed a better look inside her head.

_I'm a little mad at her, I guess. I can't stay mad at her for long, though. _

I smiled at Bella. "You're going to forgive me?"

_I can't let her down. She has helped me so much! Dee at least deserves my friendship. _

"Yay!" I clapped my hands together. Jeez, I was turning into Alice.

"Dee! I didn't even say anything!" Bella complained.

"I know. You thought it! And thoughts are always truer than words!" I said, smiling.

"True that." Bella hopped down from the tall tree, landing lightly on her feet. Wow, it looked like a dance move! She could join the circus and perform in Las Vegas! Too bad she was invisible to humans...

"You know, your balance has improved a lot." I said as I landed softly next to her. "Edward noticed that today at lunch. And how pretty you looked."

Bella looked at me, completely confused. "Why would he care about how I look? Or how graceful I am? He doesn't want me anymore." Her voice was sad and it made me want to comfort her. But, being me, I smirked.

"Why wouldn't he care about your appearance?"

_Take the hint, Bella. Edward loves you, he loves you so much. Realize that. _I thought in my head. Hopefully she would get the message. Sadly, she didn't.

"What do you mean by that?"Bellas voice was demanding and full of suspicion.

I just smiled, and changed the subject. "You know, I have another human to help through their transformation. I believe you know them."

Bella just shook her head. She was so oblivious.

"You mean you don't know Mike Newton?" I snickered.

Bella gasped loudly. "What? I _killed _him?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Bella, you're stronger than a vampire and you hit him. Do you think he's going to walk away with only a couple bruises?"

"Whatever." Bella said, rolling her eyes. She grabbed my arm and tugged me into the darker parts of the forest, where we took off for Forks.

* * *

**Ok, I'm just going to clear some things up. **

**Bella and Dee do share thoughts, but they can turn them off. They can hear each other's thoughts, but they actually have to look inside each other's heads. It doesn't come naturally to them, like it does to Edward. **

**Please review! And for the next chapter, I think it will be mostly about Dee and Bella handling Mike. (This can't be good.) I will probably do some Edward POV, and maybe one of his family member's, too, though. Let me know what you think! **

**Peace out!**

**IItwilightaddictII**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'll probably just do one chapter today. Sorry. I have a headache (probably from eating _way _to much junk-food yesterday) and I just feel sick. I have a couple different POV's in this chapter, though, and it's one of my longer ones. Sorry! **

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything.

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"I. Can't. Believe. You. Did. That. To. My. Little. Sister." Emmett hissed once we were home. We had decided to ditch school for the rest of the day.

"Neither can I." I murmured. Rosalie, who had been sitting on the couch and staring at the both of us, suddenly exploded.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, EDWARD?!?" She screamed at me. Wow, she had a loud voice. I bet even Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper, who were hunting, could hear her. "SHE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU! BELLA'S WAY TO GOOD FOR YOU! WHAT'S _WRONG _WITH YOU????? YOU'RE SO SELFISH!"

Emmett blinked in shock, probably from the fact that his wife - who had made it very clear that she hated Bella - was now standing up for Bella. Either that or he had just gone deaf.

"I don't know!" I screamed back at her! "Do you think I _enjoy _seeing a suicidal Bella?! She killed herself, Rose! And because of _me_. She took herself away from all her family and friends! And she lost all of her humanity! Which was exactly what I was trying to _avoid_! Do you really think I enjoy seeing her like this?!" My voice rose, and Rose and Emmett covered their ears.

"Dude! Stop yelling! Even Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme can hear us! Jazz just texted me."

I sighed heavily, my breath shaky. What could I do to make it up to Bella? I owed her much, much more than my life and soul. If I had one.

"I need to go talk to Alice." Before Em or Rose could say anything, I was already out the door. As I ran into the forest, where the rest of my family was hunting, I passed Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle.

"Alice told us you wanted to talk to her. She's waiting for you at the meadow." Jasper called to me as I passed them.

"Thanks!" I yelled back.

A couple minutes later, I was at the meadow. Alice down in the middle of it, her eyes blank.

"What do you see, Alice?" I asked.

She held up her hand as in to say, "Give me a minute."

I sat next to her, and we were silent for a couple seconds. Finally, Alice turned and looked at me.

"I can't see Bella. Or her friend." She explained. "I think they're like the werewolves. I can't see them because I've never been that kind of creature."

I nodded. "I was going to ask why you didn't warn me they would be at the school. But now I know why." I laughed darkly.

Alice frowned. "I'm not the only person who can't use their power on Bella and that other one. Jasper can't feel them. At all. He said they're as emotionless as rocks." Alice suddenly turned and stared at me, her eyes wide. "Can you hear them?"

I thought for a minute. I hadn't really paid attention to hearing them earlier. All my attention had been focused on Bella. But, now that I really thought about it, I hadn't heard anything from the two girls. Normal for Bellam but not for her little friend.

"No," I decided, shaking my head. "Perhaps angels have some sort of shield built into them."

"Maybe." Alice agreed. "Either that or we're losing our powers."

"Impossible." I frowned. "They work on everyone else."

Alice said nothing. We sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking.

"Will she ever forgive me?" I wispered to myself.

"I wish I knew." Alice suddenly smiled at me. "But I have a good feeling Bella will. You always do the right thing."

"Leaving Bella wasn't the right thing to do." I disagreed.

Alice just shrugged. "But I think it will just make your bond stronger."

I turned to her, puzzled. "What do you mean by 'bond'?"

Alice smiled softly. "Your love for esch other."

* * *

**BPOV**

I followed Dee as she flew to Fork's Cementary. Ugh. I was a murder. Great, that's a really nice thought!

"Ok, here we are." Dee said quietly. It was around midnight, so I doubted anyone would be here.

"Why is he buried already? Didn't he just die, like, today?" I whispered.

Dee shrugged. "I guess the parents didn't want to have to look at their dead son's body for long."

I shuddered and read the words engraved on the tombstone to focus on something else.

_Micheal Newton_

_Loved son, friend, and student. _

I snorted loudly, and Dee turned to me, puzzled.

"What?" She asked as she crouched on the ground and dug her fingernails into the dirt.

"The tombstone. 'Loved son, friend, and student.'" I quoted, smirking.

Dee laughed softly. "Yeah, right. He was a real joke."

"Yep." I agreed.

I looked over at Dee, who was quickly digging out the grave. A couple minutes later, Dee pulled out a shiny black coffin. She opened it, and inside laid a pale-looking Mike.

"Wow." I whispered.

Dee grinned at me. "Grossed out?"

I shock my head. "Not really. Just not something I thought I would ever see."

"You get used to it. Especially when you've done this a couple thousand times."

I laughed, then grew serious. "How long do you usually stay with someone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, once someone becomes an angel, who long do you usually stay with them and help them adjust to their new life?"

"Hmm." Dee thought for a moment. "Usually just until they know how to fly and control their powers. Why?"

I shrugged. "Just wondering."

I thought about the piece of information Dee had given me. I gasped as I suddenly realized something. I already knew how to fly, and control my powers.

"Yes, I know." Dee said quietly.

"Then why are you still hanging around with me?" I asked softly.

Dee sighed. She seemed reluctant to answer me. "You are a... _special _angel."

I turned to her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you anything more right now, but you'll learn in time."

"Ok. I understand." I smiled.

"Thanks." Dee looked relieved. "And by the way, I'm going to be around for a while. Just so you don't think I'm some creepy stalker."

Both of us laughed, and we went back to re-burring the now-empty coffin.

* * *

**APOV**

Me and Edward ran back to the house, silent and thinking. Of course, Esme and Carlisle attacked us with questions once we were through the front door.

"Bella's back?"

"Where is she?"

"Should we move?"

"Poor dear. She must hate us. Does she?"

I held up my hands. "Okay, okay, okay! Stop! One question at a time, please!" This was to much - even for me! I heard Edward chuckle quietly at that thought.

Esme sighed, and Carlisle said, "Perhaps we should discuss this sitting down?"

Me and Edward nodded, and we all walked to our almost-never-used-except-for-big-discussions dining room table, Em, Rose, and Jazz following silently behind.

Everyone sat down, and Esme begun. "Okay, will someone _please _tell us what's going on? Is Bella back or not?"

I took a deap breath. "Yes, Bella's back in Forks."

Carlisle frowned slightly. "But how is that possible? I thought she was dead." Carlisle's voice grew sad, and Edward flinched at the word 'dead'.

"She is. Sort of." Emmett said. Wow, that really helps.

"What do you mean, Emmett?" Esme asked.

"She's an angel." I explained. "Only mythical creatures can see her."

Esme nodded, and Carlisle looked extremely curious. "So humans can't see Bella? At all?" Carlisle asked.

"No. They can't see angels, hear them, or feel them." Edward said.

"How did Bella... die?" Esme looked at me for an answer instead of Edward. Good choice.

"Suicide. She jumped off that on cliff in La Push." I looked down at the the table.

Both Esme and Carlisle gasped. "Why would she do that? Why would my _daughter _kill herself?" Esme demanded.

"Because Edward" - Rosalie sneered his name - "left her. He hurt Bella, and didn't treat her right. So you can blame your precious little _son _on this."

Both of our shocked parents looked at Edward, who was glaring at Rose.

"You don't have to make it worse." Edward hissed. He got up and left the room.

Esme looked at the rest of us, her eyes wide and sad. Carlisle just stared down at the table.

"You mean her death is our families fault?" She asked quietly.

Nobody said anything as we realized the horrifying truth.

* * *

**Like it??? Sorry I couldn't do two chapters, but I'm pretty tired. **

**Review please!! =D **

**Peace out! **

**IItwilightaddictII**


	11. Chapter 10

**YAY!!!! More reviews! Thanks! =D **

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything.

* * *

**

**DPOV**

Me and Bella finished burying the coffin and then we dragged Mike's transforming body into the woods, where we sat down and waited.

After a couple hours, Bella asked, "How long does the change usually take?"

I shrugged. "Usually one to two weeks."

Bella gasped. "_Two weeks? _Were going to sit here and stare at this stupid boy and do nothing for _two weeks_?!"

I sighed heavily. "Well, I have to stay with him during his change, but your free to do anything. This is my job, not yours."

"Oh." Bella looked down, and I could feel the guilt and apology coming from her. I had absorbed Jasper's power the other day, and lets just say it comes in handy sometimes.

"Here." I threw her a silver cell phone. I had planned on giving it to her sometime, and now seemed perfect. It was just like mine, and I thought it was best if we stayed in touch.

"Oh!" Bella looked surprised. "Thanks. But... why are you giving me this?"

"I think it's best if we stay in-touch. And plus I lost your old cell during your change, so I owe you." I laughed, and Bella grinned.

"Thanks."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at Mike. Ugh, I never understood how that Jessica Stanley ever liked him. _Humans. _

"You know, Bella, you're free to go anywhere. You don't have to stay here with me." I pointed out.

Bella smiled. "Really? You're sure."

"Positive." I said, nodding. "Go have fun.I 'll be here."

"THanks." Bella said, getting up and running out of the forest.

* * *

**BPOV **

I ran to the meadow, hoping to find piece and quiet. When I got their, I noticed nothing had changed. The flowers, the trees surrounding it... nothing was different. It put a big, fat lump in my throat, but I forced myself to sit down in the middle of the meadow anyway.

_Get used to the pain, Bella. _I thought to myself. _This is the way things are now. _

I sat for a her for a couple hours, thinking to myself.

What now? Should I leave Forks? No, I couldn't let one thing chase me away from my home. I should stay, prove I'm stronger than Edward. Let _him _be the first to leave.

What would I do during that time, though? The only reason I was here was because I technically wanted to finish high-school.

_But Edward's there, Bella. _I argued with myself.

_So? I can't let him make me leave. I'm stronger than that. I have to be! _

_You don't have to be anything. This is hurting you, let yourself be free! _

_No. I stick to my decisions. You know me better than that. _

_Why the sudden competitive feeling? _

_That's just me. Now drop it. I'm staying. _

I sighed. The two voices in my head kept bickering. One was the logic me, one was the stupid me. I was not sure which was which.

_Fine. You can stay. But I recommend only going to school on the days they're absent. Sunny days. Hunting days. _

_I wouldn't be able to keep up with the work. _

_But you can't go to high-school when your ex-boyfriend - the one who broke your heart and made you suicidal - is there! You idiot! Your just hurting yourself! _

_Well, maybe this is what I need! Dee said to get over your fears, you must face them. _

_Great! Now your agreeing with the psychopath! _

_Look who's talking! _

Ugh. I really need to stop talking to myself. I was totally losing it.

I got up to leave, this place wasmaking me insane. I froze when I heard a faint rustling in the bushes.

Suddenly, a figured stepped out of the shadows. I recognized them quickly, and wished I had never left Dee.

"Bella." The velvet voice whispered.

* * *

**EPOV**

After our family "meeting", we all got ready for school. I had argued that we shouldn't go, because Bella might be there, but the others disagreed.

"She's not there, Edward." Alice told me as I drove the volvo to school.

"I thought you couldn't see her." I replied.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I can'tsee _her_, but I can see _us_. And from what I can tell, you don't look suicidal at any part of the school day. And there are no blank spots." She explained.

"We probably ran her off." Emmett sighed heavily.

Jasper - who had been staring at the window quietly - suddenly turned towards all of us. "Can we cut down on the emotions? _I'm _becoming suicidal."

"Sorry." The rest of us murmured.

School passed by quickly, with no sign of Bella. The students had their attention focused on someone else at the moment. Mike. Kids had been thinking about his death all day, but I had no idea what happened to him.

_That is so weird! One day, Mike is fine. The next - dead! Huh. _Tyler didn't seen to care about Mike's death, and Eric's were somehow similar to his.

Jessica was different, though. She blamed Mike's death on Bella's. _My poor, precious Mike! Gone! I bet this is all Bella's fault! Mike was so sad after she committed suicide, it made _him _suicidal! _I didn't like the way she blamed Bella - this was all _my _fault! Why couldn't anyone see that How come no one was blaming _me_?! I at least deserved that...

Angela was sad, too, but not devastated like Jessica. Mike wasn't Angela's whole life. Actually, they weren't really even friends - Angela was just a nice person that cared when someone died. She didn't have to know them well. _Poor Mike! It's very sad to die that young, with so much life still ahead of you. Poor Bella, too. _

As you can see, Angela is _a lot _nicer than Jessica.

After school, I decided to go for a run, maybe to the meadow. I hadn't been there in a while.

"Have fun, Edward!" Alice called as I ran into the mouth of the woods. Alice was hiding something, though. She was smiling widely - why would she be so happy to see me going to the meadow? - and was blocking her thoughts. I shrugged and let it go.

A couple minutes later, I reached the meadow. It shocked me to see another person sitting in the middle of the meadow. Or, angel, rather.

Bella started to get up, and I realized this was the probably the only chance I would get to apologize to her. So right before Bella took off, I came out of the shadows I was standing in.

"Bella." I whispered.

* * *

**Ooooh! Major cliffy!!! Sorry, I couldn't resist. ;) **

**Enjoy?? Review please! **

**Peace out!**

**IItwilightaddictII**


	12. Chapter 11

**Reviews reviews reviews reviews. I love... reviews!! =D**

**Do you guys want to hear a really sad story? **

**Well... I'm not Stephanie Meyer, I don't own Twilight, or any of her characters! Heartbreaking, huh? **

**LOL. Enjoy the chapter! And then... _review_. =)

* * *

**

**DPOV**

It had been a couple hours, and Bella hadn't called me or texted me once.

_Maybe I should call her... see how she's doing. _I thought.

No, no, no! She's fine! I have to stop babying her. Yeah. I'm just the 200-year-old-obsessed-with-helping-people-mother.

UGh, my job was so _boring_! I wonder what Bella will do when she takes my place in the Angelics. **AN: That's what angels call their leaders. Like, you know the leaders of vampires are called the Volturi? It's the same thing.**

I stared at the hideous body to pass my time. Jeez, why wasn't Mike getting any _prettier_?! Angels should be transforming right now, which means becoming more _beautiful_. Get with the program Mike! I don't want to stare at you looking like _this_. Ugh, gross.

While waiting, I randomly wondered if I could hear him yet. I knew Mike couldn't hear me when I talked to him inside my mind, but I might have been able to hear him. If he was changing, after all. I'd never seen any angel like this in my 200-something years.

I tipped my head closer, letting all the other thoughts in hearing distance enter my mind. I searched for his, and came up blank.

Huh. Nothing. Well, he does have a thick scull. And empty head. I quietly snickered to myself.

I decided to search for Bella's feature, since I had nothing else to do. It was awesome - I could see every creature's feature, at any time I wanted. Even when they tried to block me or make quick decisions. I'm not sure why the power was like that, though.

Suddenly, one popped up into my mind.

_Bella was in the meadow, starting to get up. Edward suddenly appeared out from the shadows, and whispered her name. _

_Bella looked really worried, unsure of what to do and how to escape. She must have realized she can fly, because her wings spread out and Edward gasped loudly. _

Yeah, I always thought they were beautiful, too. I thought to myself.

_Edward decided he needed her to stay, so he called out. "No, Bella! Please! Stay! I want to talk. Please!" He begged. _

_Bella thought for a moment, then landed softly on the ground. "About what?" She growled. _

_"I've missed you. And I'm sorry." He looked down at the ground, sad. _

_A tiny smiled appeared on Bella's face, and a little bit of hope in her eyes. _

The vision cut off, and I smiled widely.

"Yay! They're making up! YAY!!!!!!" I squealed.

I sat there for a few minutes, bouncing in place.

Suddenly, someone appeared in the small clearing I was sitting in and sat down to me.

"Alice Cullen." I breathed, recognizing the short, pixie figure.

"Hi!" She smiled at me. "Sorry, I saw a blank spot in my vision and thought you might be Bella. But then I saw Edward in the meadow with another blank spot, and I figured that is probably Bella. Did you see the vision? I know you absorbed my power the other day."

"Yep! I saw it! And they make up!" I shrieked, delighted. "Well, I think they do. They were both smiling."

"They do?!" She screamed, happy, too. Wow, Alice had a loud voice for a such a _small _body! "YAY! That's wonderful!"

Alice grinned widely, and started bouncing in place, too. Wow, we were so alike!

We sat, smiling and thinking to ourselves, when Alice seemed to notice the ugly body beside us.

"You killed Mike?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Well, Bella killed him. By accident. She punched him, and we figured out that humans can actually feel her. It's a type of power. And she must have broke his neck or seriously damaged him - we're stronger than vampires - because he died." I explained.

To my surprise, Alice grinned. "About time! I hated him!"

"Me, too!" I said, laughing. Then I grew serious. "When humans change to angels, though, they're supposed to become prettier. Mike's just getting uglier, or so it looks like."

"Hmm." Alice thought for a minute. "Maybe he's not supposed to be an angel! He always was a jerk." She suggested.

"Alice! You're brilliant! Mike's probably a devil! It all makes sense!" I laughed. I could never see Mike as an angel, this fit perfectly! I would have to call the devil later.

"I know." Alice smiled, then sighed. "Do you really think Bella and Edward will make up? We hurt her so badly."

She looked like if she could cry, she would. "Bella's fine." I comforted Alice.

Then I added, "And, yes, they will make up and get back together."

* * *

**Sorry, for the short chapter, but I might do another one alter today. **

**Review!!!!!! =D **

**Peace out! **

**IItwilightaddictII **


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok... um... not much to say. **

**I'm not Stephanie Meyer. *SOB!*

* * *

**

**BPOV **

I think I panic to much. No, I _do _panic to much. I need therapy.

I freaked out, trying to look for a way to escape. Here are my options so far:

One: Run. But then Edward would probably run after me. And wouldn't stop chasing me until I stopped running. Bye option one!

Two: Develop some freaky power that can knock out people. And vampires. That way I could escape and Edward wouldn't be able to follow me. Yay! Too bad that's probably not going to happen.

Yeah, that's about it. So I stood there, like an idiot, waiting for someone to rescue me. I _really _shouldn't have left Dee.

_Fly._

The idea came to me out of nowhere, nothing triggered it. And that was really, _really _weird. For me.

I thought over the idea. Hm... not to bad. Edward would probably go into shock from seeing my wings (he hadn't noticed them yet) and I could just fly away. I knew he could jump pretty high, but I was still stronger. And faster. And the one who could fly. I figured I could get high enough before he could grab me.

Carefully, I spread out my wings wide. I heard Edward gasp, and that satisfied me. With one, swift motion, I was up in the air. I was getting ready to fly away when Edward called out.

"No, Bella! Please! Stay! I want to talk. Please!" He pleaded.

I thought for a minute. Would he apologize? Or break my heart? I instantly knew what Dee would do - she would talk and hope for the best.

_I'm strong. _I thought. _Stronger than Edward. The only person who can break heart here is me. _

I landed softly on the ground. "What?" I growled.

"I've missed you. And I'm sorry." Edward looked down at the ground, and, if vampires could cry, I knew he would be sobbing right now.

Thought I tried to fight the urge, I had to smile. A tiny one appeared on my face, and Edward's mood brightened a little bit.

_Maybe he really is sorry. After all, break-ups and heartbreaks always end up bringing couples closer! Sometimes. _Ah, my logic side was bad. The one that told me to stay in Forks, and face my fears. I missed it.

_No! Leave! This can't be good for you! You'll just end up hurt even more Bella! Go now! _My dumb side wanted me to leave, naturally. Not that I would. I have a reason for calling this my dumb side.

The two voices started to bicker, once again. I tried to tune them out.

"I never wanted to hurt you. Or your family. Or your friends." Edward admitted. This held my attention.

"Then why did you leave?" I asked, puzzled.

He sighed, then walked over to me and sat down in the middle of the meadow. "Why don't you sit down? It's a bit of a long story."

* * *

**EPOV **

Bella sat down next to me, and I felt her wing brush my skin. I looked down and studied it. It was so _pretty_. The feathers were a beautiful, bright white with red streaks that ran down the wing. And they were soft. Really, really soft. They were like velvet and I couldn't help but run my hand softly across one.

"You like them?" Bella murmured, looking down at my hand.

I nodded, then smiled up at her. "They're beautiful. Just like you."

Bella looked like she would blush if she could, and her eyes refused to meet me. "Now let's here that story."

"Okay. Well, lets start out at the birthday party." Bella flinched at the memory, and I rubbed her wing in comfort.

"After Jasper attacked you, I ran after him into the forest. He hated himself, and was severely depressed. He hated being a monster - a feeling we both shared. We talked for a while, and then went back to the family. That's where we made a decision." I didn't look at Bella, fearing the sadness in my eyes would only hurt her more.

"And that decision... was to leave?" Bella guessed.

I nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry. Everyone was heartbroken, especially Emmett, Alice, and Esme, and some of my siblings wouldn't talk to me for weeks. Well, actually, it was mainly Alice and Emmett. Rosalie didn't care much, Jasper was the one who had talked it over with me, and Esme and Carlisle are my parents. They can't just refuse to talk to me." My voice sounded sad and depressed, and I knew Bella could sense it.

"Then what?"

I sighed, and continued with my heartbreaking story.

"We left, as you know. We went somewhere, but I never paid attention to my surroundings. I wasn't headed to a new life, no, you _were _my life. I was just ending it, and that thought could have killed me alone." I shook my head in anger. I was so stupid! I had wasted all that time without Bella, and just made life harder for all her family members and friends that had suffered through her death.

"Bella, do you know _why _I left?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No. In the forest, it sounded like you didn't want me anymore. But the way your talking now makes me think I was completely wrong."

"You _were _wrong." I murmured, wrapping my arms around her waist and pressing myself against her. "Bella, I left to protect you. All those things I said in the forest? Lies! I would never, _ever_ do that to you."

"Like you said, I always believed the lies." She smiled, chuckling.

I grinned, too. "You did. But I'm not lying now, Bella. I left to protect you, but all I did was kill you! Your soul, your heart, your _life._ And in that process, I hurt Charlie, Renee, and all your friends." I growled, hating myself.

Bella frowned. "But don't you see, Edward? You thought, that by leaving me, you were taking away my killer. But, truthfully, you were taking away my protecter. With out you, I would be dead by now."

I blinked in shock. Wow, that actually made _sense_. Bella wasn't done with her little speech, though. Not yet.

"But that's not the point. Were here, and were together again." She wrapped her hands around me, and pressed her forehead against mine. "So lets just enjoy the moment." She said as she kissed me.

* * *

**Like it? I loved it! It's so nice to see our couple happy and together again. =D **

**Sorry if Bella and Edward made up to fast, but I couldn't see them apart anymore. It was killing me! LOL. =) **

**So, as always, we close the chapter out with... REVIEW!! **

**Peace out! **

**IItwilightaddictII**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys rock! =D**

**Mrs. Meyer owns Twilight. *SOB!!*

* * *

**

**DPOV**

"Yay! This is so exciting!" I was smiling widely, almost an exact copy of Alice.

"I know!" She squealed. "Oooh! We have to go shopping! I need to find Bella awesome outfits!!" Alice realized, grabbing my hand.

I loved shopping, so I agreed quickly. Then I remembered the ugly, somewhat dead person lying on the ground.

"Sure, Alice, I'd love to go. But what do we do with... _him_?"A look of disgust appeared on my face.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Well, honestly, I think we should leave the idiot here. He's not our responsibility anymore." She pointed out.

"True." I nodded, and we took off.

* * *

We ended up in about 15 different stores, and came home with over 45 bags. Not kidding. Alice could barley fit everything in her Porsche.

"So. How much did we spend?" I knew I shouldn't be worried about spending the Cullen's money, since they were more than rich, but I was.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Not that much." She paused for a moment. "For me, any way. You should see how much I usually spend! Once, Rose and I probably spent enough to buy Las Vegas!" She chuckled at the memory. "Yeah. The store manager told us to come back anytime. We came back the next day."

I laughed. "Sounds like you!"

We were silent for a moment, until I thought of something.

"Weren't you talking to me while we were shopping? You do know 'm invisible to humans, right?"

"Bluetooth!" Alice tapped her ear, and I noticed a small piece of metal in it.

Oh, okay. I got it. She had pretended to be on the phone.

When we pulled up the Cullens driveway, I noticed I could hear Bella's thoughts.

_Wow, the house still looks the same. It feels weird, being here. But not uncomfortable. _

"Oh! Bella's here!" I told Alice.

"She is? Yay! I can show her the new clothes I bought her!" Alice clapped in delight and pulled out more bags from her car.

We finally made it into the house. We had had a hard time carrying all the shopping bags. They weren't heavy, there we just a bunch of them. You couldn't even see Alice anymore when we walked through the door. Literally.

"Whoa! Floating shopping bags!" Emmett yelled when we came in.

I wasn't sure if he was joking or not, I had to get an inside look.

_Wow! I never new bags could do that! Maybe a ghost is carrying them! Huh. I wonder where Alice is. _

"You idiot!" Edward said. "Alice is the one carrying them! Shopping bags can't _actually _float!"

Jasper and Bella burst into laughter, and Rose smacked the back of Emmett's head.

"Ow! Rose!" He complained.

Rosalie growled and glided into the garage, mutter under her breath. "I can't believe I married a stupid vampire with the mind of a six-year-old! Ha! The world's _only _stupid vampire!"

"It's true, I have the mind of a six-year-old!" Emmett declared proudly.

I heard Rose growl sharply from under her car, where she was working on it. "Don't make it worse!" She yelled.

Alice chuckled and we set down the bags. Bella's eyes widened.

"Those better be for you." She hissed at Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes. "You - of everyone, Bella - should know they _are not _for me."

"No!" Bella wailed. "It's not fair!"

Edward pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, love," he whispered in her ear. "But you can't control Alice." He laughed softly.

I sighed, smiling. "It's so nice to see you two together again."

"It is." Esme said wholeheartedly, who had been sitting quietly on the sofa. Carlisle smiled and nodded in agreement.

"It's good to see our family whole again." He said.

* * *

**I know, I know. Not my best chapter. **

**And once again... review!! **

**Peace out!**

**IItwilightaddictII**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday - I was at a party. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything.

* * *

**

EPOV

After we left the meadow, we decided to head back to my house. Bella wanted to say hi to Esme and Carlisle. Of course, the moment we walked through the front door, we were attacked.

"Oh, Bella!" Esme screamed, hugging Bella tightly. Esme had obviously spent to much time away from her daughter.

Carlisle was a little better. "Bella! Welcome back!" He hugged her, too - through not as hard - and kissed her forehead.

_Wow, she hasn't changed a bit! Well, except for her appearance. I wonder how much different she is from vampires. _

"I don't think she's much different. Apart from the fact that she doesn't have to urge to drink someone's blood." I said, answering Carlisle's thoughts.

Carlisle nodded, and Bella looked over curiously. "Different from what?" She asked.

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but I spoke first. "He wants to know how much different you are from us. Your appearance could probably pass for a vampire's, actually. Except you have brown eyes." I pointed out.

Bella nodded, and then turned back to Esme, where she continued their conversation.

Carlisle and I were silent for a few moments, when I noticed that the Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were gone. Alice had gone shopping earlier, I'd heard, but I didn't know where the rest were.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked Carlisle.

"Hunting."

I nodded, and right on cue, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper burst through the door.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted and ran over to her. To Bella's surprise, he picked her up and swung her around.

"Emmett! Put me down!" She yelled, grinning, though.

Jasper laughed and Rosalie walked over to Emmett and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow Rosie!" Emmett complained.

"Put Bella down! Give me a chance to say hi to my sister!" She growled.

"Okay, okay." Emmett said, placing Bella on the floor. She stumbled a little bit, but caught herself.

"Hi, Rosalie!" Bella greeted her.

"Hey, Bella! You look, er, different!" Rosalie said, hugging her.

"I know." Bella sighed, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

Rose - knowing Bella - dropped the subject and released her from the hug. Jasper walked up to Bella.

"Hi, little sis!" To everyone's surprise, he hugged it.

"Oh! Hi, Jasper!" Bella sounded surprised.

Jasper - feeling everyone's surprise - turned towards us. "What? A big brother can't hug his little sister? Who he hasn't seen in _months_?" He turned and looked directly at me, and I flinched.

"Jasper." Bella warned him.

He looked down, ashamed. "Okay, okay. Sorry." He mumbled. Bella grinned, satisfied.

We all talked for a few minutes, catching up, when I heard a car pull into the garage.

About a minuted later, Alice and Bella's friend walked in, there arms full of bags from different stores. Alice was carrying so many, you couldn't even see her tiny, little body anymore.

"Whoa! Floating shopping bags!" Emmett yelled when he saw Alice.

_Wow! I never knew bags could do that! Maybe a ghost is carrying them! Huh. I wonder where Alice is. _Ugh, that retard. He actually _thought _they were floating on their own!

"You idiot!" I said. "Alice is the one carrying them! Shopping bags can't _actually _float!"

Of course, Jasper and Bella cracked up, and Rose smacked Emmett. _Again. _Abusive wife, much?

"Ow! Rose!" He complained, as Rosalie walked off into the garage to work on her car. She muttered something under her breath, but I didn't pay attention to what she said.

"It's true!" Emmett said proudly. "I have the mind of a six-year-old!" Oh. That's what she was saying.

Rosalie growled sharply. "Don't make it worse!" She yelled. Aren't they just the perfect couple???

Alice laughed and set down the shopping bags. I stared at the huge amount of clothes and Bella's eyes widened.

"Those better not be for me." Bella hissed icily. Wow, she could be scary when she wanted to.

"You - of everyone, Bella - should know they _are not _for me." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"No! It's not fair!" Bella cried out.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, comforting her. "I'm sorry, love. But you can't control Alice." I said to her.

Bella's friend suddenly sighed and then smiled. "It's so nice to see you two together again."

"It is." Esme agreed, who had been sitting on the sofa this whole time. Carlisle, who was sitting next to her, smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to have our family whole again."

* * *

**Ok, I'm running out of stuff to write. Help! I need ideas for my chapters! I have something planned that involves Bella and Dee, but I think it's to soon for that. **

**Please review and tell me any ideas you have! If I use your idea, I will post your name in my story. Thanks! **

**Peace out! **

**IItwilightaddictII**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews and ideas! **

**twilightgurrl: **

**i love this story!  
in the next chap u should have bella dee and carlisle talk about the differences from angels and vamps!  
and why bella jumped off the cliff  
keep writing. **

**I'm going to use this idea, because I think the Cullens should learn more about Bella. Feel free to send in more ideas, because I may use them for chapters later on in my story. Thanks!

* * *

**

BPOV

After everyone welcomed me back, Carlisle said that he wanted to learn more about my new life. We all sat down on the soft, white couches and everyone started asking me questions.

"Why are you wings different colors?"

"Why did you jump off the cliff?"

"Do you hate us? I'm so sorry."

"Do you have any powers?"

"Did you actually kill Mike?"

My head felt like it was about to explode. Even with my fantastic hearing and smart mind, I could barley understand them!

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. Stop!" I pleaded. Everyone became silent and looked at me. Wow, it was like pressing the "mute" button on your TV!

"Please! One question at a time! My head hurts!" I complained.

"Sorry." Carlisle apologized. "But I get to go first, since it was my idea." He said, smiling.

I nodded. "Sure."

"Okay. How are you different from us?"

I shifted in my seat next to Edward, trying to remember what Dee had told me. It seemed like ages ago. "How about Dee tells you? She's an expert on angels."

She chuckled and smiled at me. "Okay. Um... actually, I have an idea. Can I have a piece of paper and pen?" She asked.

Carlisle nodded and handed her the items, looking curious.

Dee bent down over the coffee table and started writing. "Okay, I'm going to compare vampires to angels. I figured this is easier than saying it all. I'll pass the list around when I'm done." She explained, her hand now a blur. A couple seconds later, she handed the paper to Carlisle, who read it and then passed it on.

When the list reached me, I read it carefully, reviewing the information.

**ANGELS: **

**- All have at least 1 power  
- Humans can't feel, hear, or see us  
- Only mythical creatures can feel, hear, and see us  
- Have wings that are different colors depending on main attitude when human  
- Only the powers from other angels work on them  
- Keep original eyes color when changes  
- Have a natural defense shield built into them **

**VAMPIRES: **

**- Drink blood  
- Have red or gold eyes that change color as they become thirsty  
- All types of powers work on them  
- May or may not have a power  
- Cannot have more than 1 main power  
- Are visible to all types of creatures - even humans  
- Have no defense shield, unless a type of power**

**BOTH: **

**-Have acute senses  
- Don't eat, sleep, or have to breath  
- Are very, very beautiful  
- Have cold, hard skin  
- Are fast and strong  
- Don't grow up or age, cannot have kids**

"Yep. That's basically it." I said as I passed the paper to Edward. He read it over, smiled at something, then passed the paper to Jasper.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked him, wondering what could possibly be funny on that list.

Edward's smile grew bigger and his arm wrapped around my waist. "I just agree with the 'very, very beautiful' part."

I smiled as he kissed the top of my head, and Emmett looked over in disgust.

"Jeez, you two. Get a room." He said, and then kissed Rosalie, who was sitting next to him.

"Hypocrite." I murmured under my breath. Emmett heard that, because he looked over and smiled at me.

"Yeah, well, you can't just come into our house and start making out with my brother." Emmett said.

I smirked. "Says the guy who thinks shopping bags can actually float."

Emmett growled loudly and stomped out of the room, Rosalie right behind him, who was rolling her eyes.

Smiling, I turned back to everyone else. "Anymore questions?"

Alice's hand shot up in the air, and she yelled, "Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!" Everyone burst into laughter, including me.

"Okay! Alice!"

"Yay!" She squealed as Jasper kissed her spiky hair, grinning. "Okay. Did you actually kill Mike?"

I froze, then glared at Dee. "Sorry." She shrugged. "Alice found me in the woods with his body."

I sighed, then looked back at my family. "Yeah. It was an accident, really. Apparently, I developed a special power where humans can feel me. I punched Mike really, really hard, and I didn't know he could feel me. Of course, it killed him, since I hit him with all my strength, and I'm stronger than a vampire." I explained.

Emmett's booming laughter echoed through the house, and he walked back into the living room, a big grin on his face. "You killed Mike???? AWESOME!! Where'd you hit him?"

"His head. I didn't know he could feel me, though!"

"Well, I'm glad he's dead." Jasper said "I always hated him. All those emotions towards you!" He moaned and shuddered, and Alice rubbed his back soothingly.

"Yeah. I can't believe Jessica _misses _Mike! I'm glad he's dead!" Edward said. I couldn't agree more.

I turned to my second parents, frowning. "You're not mad that I killed someone?"

Both of them smile kindly and shook their heads. "Of course not!" Carlisle said. "It was an accident, you didn't mean to kill Mike."

Esme nodded in a agreement. "Bella, don't worry! We're not mad. Now, if you had done it on purpose, then we'd be mad. But it was a complete accident, so we're not."

I smiled and nodded. "Okay, thanks. Now, is that all the questions?"

"No, I have one." Edward said. "Do you have any powers?"

"Yep. I can move objects with my mind, imitate any sound, and humans can feel me."

Dee shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and I looked ay her. "What?" I asked.

She just shook her head. "Nothing."

I frowned, something was weird about her.

* * *

**Like it? Review!!**

**Peace out! **

**IItwilightaddictII**


	17. Chapter 16

**Ok. This is really, really weird, but someone actually _guessed _what was going to happen later on in my story! here was the review/comment they sent: **

**twilightgurrl:**

**cool!!  
love it.. in 1 of the chaps you should have bella fly edward to a cloud and he could propose, but its too early now maybe later on though...**

**wats with dee? has bella got the same power as her? is she going to take over 1 day??  
ahh lve this story! Is she like the new queen or something  
update soon :)**

**Sigh. Now everyone knows what I was planning. But that's okay! I always have other ideas!! Enjoy! **

***Stephanie Meyer owns everything.*

* * *

**

DPOV (5 months later...)

It was almost time for Bella to take over my position in the Angelics, that much I knew. She had more than ten powers now, and was still developing more powers. I knew she would have the same power as me by the end of this month.

I was okay with giving Bella my position, but I didn't know how the Cullens would react to it. I knew they would either have to leave her for a little while, or move to the Angelics castle with her. Of course, Bella could always refuse becoming the new queen, but then I'd have to look for a new angel, and that might take hundreds of years.

But I didn't have to worry about that right now. I wouldn't have to tell Bella about the offer until she developed my power, and, unless that was today, nothing would happen.

"Dee! I need you opinion on something!" Bella called from her room. We had both moved in with the Cullens, and I was glad they saw me as family. Alll my new siblings saw me as a sister, and Esme and Carlisle as a daughter. I hadn't had a family in about two centuries!

"No! I can help you! I have better fashion taste!" Alice yelled, running out of the room her and Jasper shared. I laughed at how she looked. It's not everyday you see a crazy pixie in curlers banging on her sister's door.

"Open up, Bella!" She demanded.

"No way, Alice! These are all outfits you picked out, so I know you will like them and they will look good! But I want Dee's opinion, because she doesn't go overboard like you and force me to add unnecessary accessories just because the outfit isn't _perfect_. And, besides, she's ready! Unlike you." Bella pointed out.

Alice growled under her breath, and stomped back to her room. I laughed and opened Bella's door, and then shut it behind me.

Bella was in a robe, and there were three outfits laid out on her bed.

"Which one should I wear for school?" She asked, gesturing to the outfits.

Why do we go to school, you ask? Simple. Education! And Bella hates being away from Edward for more than a couple hours.

"That one." I said, pointing to the third outfit. The top was a Silver Plaid Rose Tunic and the bottoms were denim shorts. The shoes were black, peep-toe wedges; over all a cute outfit. **(AN: Outfits in profile.) **

"I agree." Bella said, picking the outfit up and walking to her bathroom. I hung up the two other outfits and walked into the living room, sitting down on the white couch. I looked around, memorizing the room again.

"Wow," I murmured, mostly to myself. "It really feels like home." I was suddenly sad that we would have to leave if the Cullen family went with Bella to live in the Angelic castle.

* * *

BPOV

I put the outfit on, brushed my hair and teeth, and applied some make-up. Wow, Dee had good taste. This outfit is adorable!

Edward was waiting outside the bathroom for me, and smiled when he saw what I was wearing. "Alice pick that out? It looks great on you."

"Surprisingly, no." I laughed. "Dee did. It's funny - Dee had just as much fashion taste as Alice but she's actually _calm_."

Edward laughed and we joined the others that were waiting in the family room. Alice was sitting on the couch, a blank look on her face. Suddenly, she smiled.

"No school today! It's sunny. And it's going to storm tonight!" Alice sang, delighted.

"Yeah!" Emmett boomed. "Baseball! Who's in?"

Everyone raised their hand, including Esme, who was dusting a shelf. "And I'm sure Carlisle would love to play. We can ask him when he gets home from the hospital."

Emmett nodded, excited. "And I know just what to do today - before it starts storming, I mean." A grin spread over his face - never a good sign.

Edward's eyes widened, and so did Dee's, as they read his thoughts. **(AN: Bella doesn't have a mind reading power. Yet.)**

I sighed. "What, Emmett?"

"Truth or dare!"

* * *

**This can't be good! The next chapter will be the Truth or Dare game, just so you know. **

**Okay, I need good truths and dares. If you know a good truth, or dare, please tell me! Thanks! **

**Peace out!! **

**IItwilightaddictII**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry for not updating! **

_**BerryEbilBunny: **_

**_Someone should ask Jasper is he's ever loved anyone before Alice.  
Someone should dare Alice to not move until baseball time.  
Someone dare Rosalie to smash her car then rebuild it at human pace!  
Someone should have Emmett read a physics book.  
Someone should ask Edward is he's ever NOT thought of Bella.  
Someone should dare Bella to act like Mike got her pregnant. _**

**_Anyways those are my ideas I thought would be amusing and I love your story so please, please update before I start to grovel! _**

**I really like your ideas, so I'm going to use someone them in my story! Enjoy the truth or dare chapter!! =) **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

**

APOV

I saw Bella's eyes widen in fear as Emmett said, "Truth or Dare!" I don't know why Bella is so worried, truth or dare is fun!

"Yay! We're playing truth or dare! Everyone sit in a circle!" I said, sitting on the carpet.

Esme turned towards me. "Sorry, Alice, but I can't play. I'm going shopping."

I shrugged. "That's okay."

She looked relieved as she left, and I knew she didn't have anything to shop for - she just wanted to get out of here.

"Don't brake anything!" Esme yelled as she drove off in Edward's volvo.

"She took my volvo." Edward said, blinking in shock. Yes, we all knew how he never let anyone drive his _precious little volvo. _

"Actually, that's my volvo." Bella said with a straight face. "I crashed yours."

Edward rolled his eyes and put his arm around her. "Okay, who starts?"

"Wait wait wait wait wait," I stopped him. "We need to go over the rules first."

Edward sighed heavily. "Fine."

"Rule one: _do not _break anything. Esme will kill us all. And rule two: if you don't do the dare or answer the truth, then you have to die your hair pink! And, yes, you have to go to school like that and you can't wash it out!"

"That's not fair! Dee and Bella are _inviable_!" Emmett complained.

"Yes, but you can still tease them about it." I pointed out. Emmett seemed satisfied with that and Bella glared at me. Dee just grinned.

"Okay, that's all the rules. _Now _we can start."

"Oh! I get to go first! Since I thought of the game!" Emmett said, as he looked around the room for his first victim. His eyes settled on me.

"Okay, Alice, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare."

"Hmm... I dare you to... oh! I know! I dare you to not move until we go to play baseball!" He said. How easy! **(AN: BerryEbilBunny's dare!)**

"Sure, Emmett. No moving. Got it." I sat still as a statue.

"Now it's your turn Alice. Who do you pick?" Jasper asked me.

"Umm... Dee! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said.

"Okay. I dare you to stick your head in a bucket of chocolate syrup!"

"Umm... okay. Interesting dare." Dee got up and walked into the kitchen. A couple minutes later she returned with a big bowl and six giant bottles of chocolate syrup.

"Why do you have so much syrup?" She asked as she started filling the bowl.

I laughed. "Emmett likes it for some weird, odd reason. But, then again, it's Emmett we're talking about."

Dee nodded and smiled. "True."

About a minute later, she had six empty bottles next to her and a giant bowl of chocolate syrup in-front of her. "How long do I have to stay under?" She asked.

"Two minutes."

Dee nodded and then stuck her head into the bowl. I laughed and said, "Have fun washing that stuff out of your hair!"

Everyone snickered and was then quiet for the two minutes.

When Dee finally lifted her head up, she looked horrible! Her face and hair was completely covered in the liquidly chocolate, and her eyes were the only part of her I recognized!

"Well done!" Rosalie said, throwing her a towel.

After Dee was somewhat clean, it was her turn. "Edward: truth or dare?"

"Truth." Of course.

"Have you ever NOT thought of Bella?" **(AN: Once again, BerryEbilBunny's dare.)**

The question obviously caught Edward off guard, but he recovered quickly.

"Well, I didn't think of her when I didn't know her." He said, grinning.

Dee rolled her eyes. "I mean _when _you knew her." She clarified.

Edward shook his head. "No, probably not. Why _wouldn't _I think of Bella?" He looked down at Bella, who was sitting next to him, and kissed her cheek.

Edward then looked right at me. "Alice."

* * *

EPOV

I was glad Dee had chosen me. One: Her truth was very easy. I always think of Bella! She's my whole world! And two: It was perfect for my little plan.

Me and Emmett had secretly teamed up, because we were _dying _to see Alice with pink hair. Now it was time to put my plan into action!

I looked at Emmett, needing my next instruction.

_Alice can't move, so dare her to hug Jasper! If she moves, she fails my dare. If she doesn't, she fails yours! Hello pink-haired Alice! _He told me. Perfect. Dee smiled, obviously hearing me and Emmett's plan.

"Alice." I looked right at her. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Of course - she didn't want to seem like a chicken.

"Okay. I dare you to hug Jasper!"

Alice smiled. "That's so easy!" She laughed and leaned over, wrapping her arms around her husband. A bottle of pink hair dye appeared in Emmett's hand, and he set it on the floor and pushed it across the floor towards Alice. Her eyes widened when she saw it.

"You just failed to complete my dare." Emmett said with a wicked smile.

"No! That's not fair! Cheaters!" Alice yelled, jumping up.

"It was never in the rules!" I pointed out.

Alice screamed and snatched the bottle of dye, running to the bathroom. She slammed the door and I heard the water start.

"Nice." Emmett said, as I high-fived his hand. This was fun.

* * *

**Ok, I'm going to stop here, since my hands are starting to cramp. And btw, I need more ideas! There are a few more I'm going to use, but I need more!! **

**So please review and give me IDEAS!!!!! Thanks! =) **

**Peace out! **

**IItwilightaddictII**


	19. Chapter 18

**Yay! More reviews! And ideas!! =) Thanks!! **

**Here are some of my favorite ideas that I might use: **

**_XColourOfAngelsX:_**

_Oh Get Bella To Model Some Underwear In Front Of Edward Haha ;).  
Awesome Chapter XD.

* * *

_

_**BlackAngel-1993**_

_Hey,  
I love your story! Its ACE!  
As for the truth and dares.  
hm, *frowns whilst concentrating*, how about stuff like:_

__

Dare someone to be a gangsta/girly girl/jock/chav etc for a week.  
Go to the mall and sing random songs i.e. Barbie World, Hit me baby one more time, and so on and so forth...  
Dare someone to eat a load of food, probably Jasper or Rosalie  
erm, wow this is hard. i'll try to get back to you later with some more.

* * *

_**HaPpy bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo:**_

_LOL! PINK PIXIE!  
Give her wings, and she'll be a fairy.  
Could you try that as a dare?  
Someone could be like to Alice:  
Wear a pink leotard and wings to school tomorrow with a wand and a crown._

_Sorry, just a random thought. You don't have to do it._

**Thanks for the awesome ideas! Hope you like this chapter. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

**

APOV

Pink hair.

I. Had. Pink. Hair.

NO!!!!!!! No no NO!!!!!!! This won't go with _any _of my outfits!!!!!!!!! It's not fair!!!!! Edward and Emmett totally cheated!

I stomped my way out of the bathroom, and everyone almost died from laughter.

"Shut up! Just _shup up_! Or I will take you all shopping." I said slowly through my teeth. After I said that, everyone immediately shut up. It's very sad that I have to threaten my own siblings to get them to stop laughing. Very, very sad...

"Bella! Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare, I guess." She sounded uncertain. Perfect...

"I dare _you _to model underwear for Edward!" I sang.

Bella's eyes widened (I thought they were going to fall off her head!) and she screamed. "No!! I'll take the pink hair! No no no!"

She ran to the bathroom and shut the door, while Edward called after her. "You can do it, Bella! I wouldn't mind."

Bella just screamed at him. Wow, she must be _very _embarrassed!

"Yeah, probably." Edward grimaced. "I don't want her to have to dye her hair though just because she's embarrassed."

"She'll be fine." I patted Edward's arm, and he looked over at my hair and smirked. This annoyed me, so I smacked him. Really, _really_ hard.

"Ow! Alice!" He complained.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Bella came out of the bathroom before I could say anything. Way to spoil the fun...

I gasped when I saw Bella. Instead of pink hair, she had pink _streaks_! And they looked amazing! No fair!

"Bella!" I complained. "You're supposed to dye your hair pink! _All_ of it!"

She just shrugged. "You never said that in the rules!"

"Yes, I did! I said you had to dye your hair! Pink!"

"I _did_." She rolled her eyes, then held out a pink piece of hair. "See?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but, _once again_, she cut me off. "You said we had to dye our hair pink. Well, my hair _is _pink. Just not all of it. But some _is pink_."

I glared at Bella and looked away, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Now, it's my turn." Bella said. She looked around, and her eyes settles on who? Yeah. Me.

"Alice. Truth or dare?"

"You're. Kidding. Me." I said through my teeth.

"Nope. Truth or dare?"

I sighed. "Dare." I would never, ever chose truth - way to easy!

"Okay. On Monday, I dare you to go to school dressed as a fairy."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"A fairy, Alice. The wings, the cute little dress, the wand, the crown... everything. And you have to wear it _all day_."

"Or what?"

Bella smiled. "Then you will have to do it the next day. And if you fail Tuesday, then Wednesday. We have all eternity, Alice." And she meant it, too.

"Fine." I gave in.

Bella smiled, then said," Okay, your turn!"

"Hmm... who to choose... Jazz!" My husband shot me a puzzled look which I ignored. What was so against daring your husband to do something extremely embarrassing?"

"Everything, Alice, everything." Dee said and Edward nodded with her in agreement. I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Truth or dare, Jazz?" I knew he would pick dare because one: he always does. And two: I can see the future. **(AN: Just so you know, Bella developed her shielding power so Alice didn't see her doing the pink streaks instead of dying all her hair pink. Just incase you were wondering.)**

He sighed. "Dare."

I grinned, then ran into the kitchen. I came back with a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. "I dare you to eat a whole container of this overly sweet ice cream."

Jazz groaned, but took the ice cream from me. "Can I at least have a spoon?"

I smiled and gave him a spoon, and we all watched as he took a big bit. He looked like he was going to throw up any minute.

Jasper ate the ice cream quickly to get it all over with. When he was done, he excused himself to the bathroom. We all snickered, but it _was _part of our nature.

When he came back, he didn't sit back down. All he said was, "Time for baseball!"

* * *

**Poor Jazz! Isn't Alice evil??? Just kidding! I love Alice - she would be an awesome sister! **

**Of course, the next chapter will be the baseball scene! **

**Review!!! =) **

**Peace out!**

**IItwilightaddictII**


	20. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**And I have NO idea how to play baseball (well, I know a little bit but I'm not really into sports) so sorry if I get something wrong. I might use the Twilight book for help. LOL! :P**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything!

* * *

**

JPOV

Ugh. Eating that tub of ice cream was _disgusting_! It was WAY to sweet - I have no idea how humans like that stuff.

And throwing all of that horrible food back up? Alice is a devil in disguise.

I walked back into the room, and everyone was snickering and laughing. I didn't care, though, because I would have been laughing to if someone else was in my place. I didn't sit down at all, I just said, "Time for baseball!"

Bella looked surprised. "We've been playing truth or dare for hours?"

I nodded. "Have you ever heard the phase, 'Time flies when your having fun?'"

For some reason, everyone burst into laughter. I had a really weird family.

I looked at Edward, wondering what was so funny.

"Jasper... you... just admitted... throwing... up... ice cream... was _fun_!" He said between laughter.

I rolled my eyes. So my family was weird _and _immature. That's real nice.

"Whatever. Lets just go play baseball."

* * *

DPOV

Once Carlisle and Esme got home, we all changed into something actually _suitable_ to wear during baseball. I'm not sure Rosalie would want to run around bases in a short silk dress.

When we got to the giant baseball field, we had issues deciding on who was on what team.

Finally, I came to a solution.

"Okay. How about Jasper, Rose, Edward, and me on one team, and then Emmett, Alice, Bella, and Carlisle on the other. Esme, you make sure no one cheats."

Everyone nodded and agreed.

I sighed, then added, "Who bats first?"

And so the arguments begin again.

Finally, we settled on my team batting first. Emmett was the only one unhappy, but as soon as Bella said he could bat first for their team, he got over it.

Naturally, we couldn't begin without another decision. "Who bats first on our team, though?"

Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward pointed at me, probably because I was the strongest.

"Okay." I agreed. Then I thought of something. "No one can use their powers during the game, just so you know. Bella, shield everyone."

She nodded and I knew we were good when Alice pouted. "No fair. I can't see anyone!"

I rolled my eyes. "That is so fair. And you know, that's actually really offensive. The rest of us feel like that all the time." I pointed out.

"Except you." Alice disagreed.

"But I can the power off. And I don't rely on it as much as you do because I don't use it as much."

"But-" She started to argue but I cut her off.

"Drop it, Alice. If we can't use our powers, neither can you."

"Fine." She mumbled, walking away.

I rolled my eyes - Alice was such a drama queen - and then smiled at everyone else. "Let the games begin."

* * *

By midnight, we were tied 36 to 36. Bella was now up to bat, and I was pitching. To be truthful, most of the game was between me and Bella because we were the fastest and strongest. We tried to let others have their turn, too, though.

I pitched the ball, but Bella missed. Actually, she didn't even move the bat, and it was at perfect angel. I was going to tell her to pay attention, when I noticed a far away look in her eyes.

I dropped the ball, and walked slowly over to her. "Bella?"

She didn't answer me, but I saw pain fill her eyes. She dropped down on her knees, her head clutched between her hands, and let out an ear-piercing scream. Everyone covered their ears, except for me. I knew what was happening.

I picked her up in my arms, and started running. I heard the others following, and Edward caught up to me. "What's happening?" He demanded. "Is Bella okay? Bella, love? Can you hear me?"

She screamed again, and I explained quickly. "She's developing another power. I've gone through this. I know what's happening, and don't worry. She'll be fine."

We reached the house, and I laid Bella on the couch. Everyone crowded around her, and started asking questions.

"What happened?"

"Is Bella okay?"

"Is she dying?"

"Why did she scream?"

I sighed, and started explaining once again. "Bella's fine. She's developing another power - actually, a big power. I've gone through this, so don't worry. Bella will be fine."

"How long will she be in pain?" Edward sounded like he was in agony. Actually, he probably was. It's hard to watch the one you love suffer.

"It depends. My power took about two days to develop, but the pain has different levels. Some hours it's not that bad, but some you're suicidal." Edward flinched at the suicidal part, but I continued. "Don't worry - Bella will be fine. And powerful. Right now, we will just have to wait."

* * *

BPOV

The pain was horrible, and, from how Edward had explained it, this was probably what it felt like to become a vampire. I felt like I was burning alive.

I had lost my sight, but could still hear and feel (unfortunately).

I had heard Dee explaining what was happening, and I felt like screaming again at the fact that this would last for _two days_. And could this pain get _worse_?! I didn't think it could, but I wasn't sure.

People - well, vampires and one angel, anyway - were swarming around me. I could hear Edward, Dee, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. But where was Esme?

I heard a light pair of footsteps come from the kitchen, and I recognized then as Esme's. Suddenly, a cold washcloth wash placed over my forehead. It felt good - like it had just come out of the freezer.

"Is she getting any better?" Esme asked.

"A little bit." Dee said, then she paused. "The washcloth feels good on her forehead."

Ah, reading me mind.

"Yep." I could hear Dee smiling. "And don't worry, Bella, it will all be over soon."

* * *

**Like the chapter? And just incase your confused, Bella is developing Dee's power. **

**Review my story! **

**Peace out!**

**IItwilightaddictII**


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. I was busy.**

**I'm thinking of bringing Mike back into the story just for a chapter or two. Should I?? **

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything!

* * *

**

BPOV

I didn't know how much time had gone by. It could have been days. Hours. Minutes... seconds. I wasn't sure.

I couldn't talk because of the pain, so Dee communicated with me through my mind. She would also report to the family how I was feeling - especially Edward. He didn't leave my side once. Literally.

_Dee, tell Edward he doesn't have to stay. I know this is hurting him. Make him go hunt or something. He hasn't gone in a while. _I though.

"Bella says you can leave if you want. She knows this is hurting you. She said you should hunt." Dee repeated.

I heard Edward groan. "Bella," he complained. "I'm fine. The only one you should be concerned about is yourself. Besides, I went hunting the other day."

Though he tried to hide it, I could hear the pain in his voice. Edward hated to see me hurting.

_That's not the point! _I screamed in my head. _It's hard for you to see me like this. I know that - I'm not stupid. Please, please go do something else. Please leave. I don't want you seeing me like this. _

Dee repeated my exact words, and I knew Edward was probably frowning.

"Bella, I'm not leaving. I'm fine - just concerned about you." He told me, his voice decided.

I growled under my breath, and Edward heard me. "Don't worry about me. Please."

_Fine. Be that way. But when I get better, be prepared to start running. _I warned. Dee laughed as she told Edward what I had said.

Edward sighed. "This is going to be a long two days."

* * *

DPOV

I don't know how Bella did it. Honestly, I didn't understand how she could be so _still_! When I had gone through this, I had been screaming and thrashing for days. But with Bella, she didn't even move.

Maybe she didn't feel any pain. Maybe I had been in more pain than she. Maybe she was tougher than me.

I winced at the last one because of the very likely possibility.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked. "Bella hasn't said anything in a while."

_I'm fine. _She confirmed in her head. _Just wondering how long I've been like this. _

"Bella's okay. She's just wondering how long she's been going through the change." I informed him.

Edward nodded, then looked at me. "How long has it been? I haven't been keeping count of the days."

"Just a couple more hours." I smiled. "Bella's really brave. She didn't even scream at all!"

Edward chuckled and grinned down at Bella, who was smiling slightly.

_Thank you_. She said.

"She just thanked me." I said out-loud.

"Who just thanked you?" Emmett asked as he walked into the family room, the other's right behind him.

"Bella. I complimented her." I said.

He just shrugged, not really caring.

"Back already?" I asked.

Everyone besides Edward had gone on a hunting trip. I was surprised they were back already - they'd only been gone for about a day.

"Yeah. We didn't want to miss Bella waking up." Alice told me.

I nodded. "She only has a couple hours left."

_Why did they come back just for me? They should enjoy their hunting trip. Tell them I'm fine. _Bella demanded. I sighed.

"Bella's not to happy that you guys came back in the middle of your trip just for her. She wanted you to enjoy it. She says she's fine." I rolled my eyes - Bella needed to accept the fact that family take care of each other when in need. She was hurting right now, and her family cared for her.

Esme sat down on the sofa Bella laid on, patting her hair. "Don't worry, sweetie. We wanted to be here for you. We're fine - honestly."

Bella sighed in her head. _Tell them I said thank you, but that I'm still unhappy. _

"Bella says thanks, but she's still unhappy."

Edward was right. This was going to be a long two days.

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of short. For the next chapter, I think I'm going to have Dee explain the whole taking-over-her-place thing. It's time the Cullen family found out. **

**Review! And feel free to suggest any ideas. =) **

**Peace out!**

**IItwilightaddictII**


	22. AN Important!

**Yay!!! I just noticed this, but I have over twenty thousand words! Plus twenty chapters. XD**

**Once I finish this story, I'm going to start another one. One where the Cullens adopt Bella, and she grows up with them and falls in love with Edward!! =D I know there area a lot of stories like that, but I love reading them and I've always wanted to write a story like that. **

**Actually, one of my favorite stories is one like that. It's called **_Bella Hale _**by **_JulesSC_**. I would recommend reading it. It's also on my favorites list. **

**Anyway, do you think that should be my next story??? Please let me know! I will have a poll up or you could write a review. **

**Thanks! **

**IItwilightaddictII**


	23. Chapter 21

**YAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! More reviews!!!!!!! XD**

**BerryEbilBunny: **

_I read that one it was really good! _**(A/N: I agree!!) **_And I think you should explain the title soon. _

**I named my story _Two Different Types of Angels _because it is a love story between two different types of angels! In the Twilight series, Bella thinks of Edward as an angel of some sort. Of how beautiful and perfect he is. So in my story, there is the real type of angel (what Bella and Dee are. Technically it's my version of an angel, but whatever.) and then what Bella see's Edward as. Sorry if that doesn't make sense, I wasn't sure how to explain that well.

* * *

**

**T. Kross: **

_Do bella's and Dee's wings just disappear from time to other? _

**Well, they can turn their wings invisible. They don't just disappear randomly on their own, angels are in-control of when you can see them and when you can't.

* * *

**

**To _crazyvampiregurl_: **

**Loved your reviews! They were hilarious!! =) And, yes, random, too. Awesome name by the way!

* * *

**

**If you have any more questions about my story, feel free to ask! And then REVIEW!!!!! XD**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

**

EPOV

Over the next couple hours, Dee told me of Bella's progress. Apparently, the pain was dimming and Bella was feeling stronger by the minute. Finally! I hated seeing Bella in pain.

"It's ending," Dee said quietly, and the other wandered into the room.

Nobody breathed for a couple minutes, until Alice whispered, "Hurry up. I want to go shopping."

"Alice!" I exploded. "You can't go shopping right after Bella wakes up from DAYS of pain! Are you _insane_?!"

Alice giggled, not affected by my mood. "Ha! That rhymed!"

Typical Alice.

I growled at her, furious. Bella _hated _shopping. Did Alice seriously think she would go with her to buy clothes for FUN right after going through a painful transformation???

"Edward! Calm down!" Jasper moaned. "I really don't feel like attacking my wife today because of your stupid anger."

I took a deep breath and sat down, letting Jasper's fake calmness control my anger.

Bella stirred a little, her hands twisting into fists and her head shaking side to side. Finally, she opened her eyes.

* * *

BPOV

The pain faded, and I moved around a little, trying to gain control of my body. When I felt normal again, I opened my eyes.

Yay! Light! It felt weird not being able to see. Luckily, the brightness of the room didn't hurt my eyes as it would have after my, er, _bigger _transformation.

"Bella!" Edward cried in relief, pulling me up into sitting position on the couch. "I was so worried!"

I rolled my eyes. "Edward!" I complained. "I'm fine. _Honestly. _You have nothing to worry about!"

"Except for you."

"Yeah, just keep thinking that." I looked around at everyone else. They seemed relieved, except for Dee. She looked slightly worried and anxious.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Two days. The exact amount of time." Dee bit her lip nervously, and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Is there anything you'd like to share?" I asked, trying not to be to demanding.

Dee took a deep breath, nodding quickly. "Bella, you're taking my place!" She spit out quickly.

Silence.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, curious.

Another deep breath. "Bella, your taking my place in the Angelics. You were developing my power." Dee said, slower this time.

"What do you mean I'm taking your place? Why do you even need to be replaced? You're great at your job!" I blinked rapidly, trying to grasp what she meant.

Dee shook her head sadly. "The Angelics are very strict. They replace angels for each type of job every couple decades, except for the headmasters. They don't want bonds forming - the headmasters fear we will slack in our work."

"Oh. And... and I'm next in line to take your place?" I guessed.

"Well, there's not really a _line_. We find who's next to take our position. I could tell you were going to take my place when I first met you - you progressed so well, like I had. It was unnatural." Dee explained. That made a little sense, I guess.

"Will Bella leave us?" Esme asked, worried.

Dee shrugged. "You could always come with her and live in our palace." She paused and looked down. "Or Bella could always refuse." She said quietly.

Everyone was silent, and I knew what she meant by those words. Dee loved her job, she loved helping other people. She didn't want to give up her position, and I knew exactly how she felt. Not ready to let go.

I smiled at her. "Dee? I refuse."

* * *

APOV

I couldn't believe my ears. Bella... was... _refusing_! She was staying with us! Yay! Shopping buddies for eternity!

I broke out into cheers, and the others looked shocked. "Yay! We get to stay in Forks! With Bella! YAY!!!!!!!" I tackled Bella, hugging her fiercely, and everyone else laughed.

Dee looked at Bella, and smiled. "Really? You're giving all that up? For me?"

Bella nodded. "You want the position more than I do." She wrapped an arm around Edward's waist. "Besides, I think I'd rather live in Forks with my family."

"WOO HOO!" Emmett cheered. "You have just reached a new level of awesomeness, Bella!"

Everyone laughed, and Edward grinned. "I think she was there all along." He whispered, as he leaned down to kiss her.

What a happy ever-after.

* * *

**OMV!!!!!! (I got that from HaPpy bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo. LOL!) **

**I finished my story! I'm not doing a sequel, but I'm starting a new story. **

**Hope you liked it! =D**

**Peace out!!**

**IItwilightadictII**


	24. Another AN! about my new story

**Hey, guys! **

**Thanks for voting on my poll! I decided I'm going to do my next story about Bella growing up with the Cullens. I already have some ideas of what I'm going to write! **

**Feel free to suggest ideas for my new stories! And make sure to review! =D**

**Peace out!! **

**IItwilightaddictII**

**P.S. Here's my summary for my next story: **

_Bella was abandoned by her parents when she was four. She never understood why they didn't want her, but as she grew up in the orphanage, she learned that she was different. That she was inhuman and possibly dangerous. _

_When she was eight, the Cullens adopted her. Carlisle wanted to give her a home where she wouldn't gain so much attention from her powers and looks. _

**Then she falls in love with Edward, tries to find out what she is.... Hope you like it! **


	25. Please read important information

Another author's note. Sorry. Please don't kill me!

Some news:

1) I am re-doing my profile. The pictures I have on there will no longer be available and some of the other things I have posted. They just take up a lot of space and I want to change it a little bit.

2) My pen-name has been changed! Instead of "IItwilightaddictII" I am now "call me your partner in crime." (Otherwise known as PIC which stands or "partner in crime".)

3) I have a new story up. It's called _When Night Comes, the Devils Come Out to Play_. Check it out!

4) I'm sorry, but I don't want to continue my story _Unknown Creature_. It didn't turn out how I wanted it to, and for some reason, I don't want to update it or post anymore. I'm very sorry if I disappointed anyone. If someone wants to continue the story for me, I'm am fine with that. In-fact, I hope someone does continue the story for me, because I know there are lots of people who still read and like the story. Thanks.

5) I'm deleting my sort-of-new story _A Girl of Elementals_. I decided I wanted to make a new story (_When Night Comes, the Devils Come Out to Play_) that had the same plot-line but with different details. And a different Bella. I hope you like it.

6) I'm posting this authors note on all my stories, so I will be repeating some information that is already on my newer stories. (_A Girl of Elementals _which will be deleted soon, and _When Night Comes, the Devils Come Out to Play_).

That's all.

--call me your partner in crime (PIC)


End file.
